Rise of Uranus
by The Running Man
Summary: Father Sky is angered by the defeat of Gaea. Uranus is rising to take revenge on the gods. Percy and his friends must save Olympus once again, but this time they have new demigods on their side.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or anything related with it.**

Chapter One

"Bradley, wake up!" shouted Ernest.

Ernest is my step-father. He met my mom after my real father left when I was a baby.

"Alright, I'm up!" I shouted back annoyed. I got out of bed slowly, put on some shorts, my Italy soccer jersey, and my Nikes.

"Bradley, you better hurry, Percy is probably starting to worry about you." My mom said as she handed me a warm pop tart.

"Thanks, see you after school." I replied.

There he was, my best friend, Percy Jackson sitting in the same parking place as always. He was inside his 2012 Dodge Challenger, a crazy fast car with an awesome paint job. The body of the car was a sea green color with a black trim and bronze tridents painted on both sides of the car. He was wearing his favorite orange t-shirt that said Camp Half-Blood on the front side.

"What took you so long, I was beginning to wonder if something happened to you?" Percy asked seriously.

"Why so serious Percy?" I asked because Percy is usually really laid back, but for the past couple of weeks he has been really protective of me.

"No reason, come on, get in we're going to be late."

I opened the car door and got in.

"Bradley, you know how I go to a camp in the summer after each school year?"

"Yeah, Camp Half-Blood, right?"

"Yes, I was talking to your parents and they agreed to let you come with me this summer to Camp Half-Blood."

"No way, Percy, that's awesome!"

"Alright we're here, try to stay out of trouble and I'll see you in gym class."

"Alrighty then, see you there."

Mr. Kuban's class didn't go so well for me. I've had trouble all year in all of my classes since I am dyslexic and have A.D.H.D. I couldn't concentrate on Mr. Kuban's lesson to save my life. So, I just sat there and imagened what Camp Half-Blood would be like. I did this for what seemed like a life time, then the bell finally rang. I grabbed my things, ran down the hallway towards the gym. Percy was the first one there as usual, considering that his first class is right across the hall from the gym.

"So, did you learn anything in Kuban's class today?" Percy asked sarcastically.

"Not a thing, I just sat there and zoned out." I replied. We both laughed at this since we're both dyslexic and have a hard time learning.

"Alright class, today we will be playing indoor soccer." Announced Coach Clark. "Pick your teams and begin when everybody is ready."

We picked our teams and were about to begin when one of the gym walls exploded and a dozen of these giant dog things came through the smoke.

"No, not now!" Percy screamed over the explosion.

"What are those things?" I demanded.

"Hellhounds, just stay close, okay." He grabbed a pen from his pocket and clicked it, then a three foot long sword appeared in his hands.

Percy fought off most of the hellhounds, but he looked like he was getting tired and he couldn't hold them off forever. I ran to the utility closet and grabbed a metal baseball bat. I turned and ran back to the gym and found Percy with his back to the wall. I started pounding away at the hellhounds desperately trying to draw some of them away from Percy.

"Percy, I could use some help over here!" I screamed as I batted away a hellhound.

"Hold on!" Percy yelled as he formed his own miniature hurricane around himself and destoryed every last hellhound before they could even react.

"How did you do that and where did you get that sword?" I asked completely baffled.

"No time to explain we have to get out of here now!" Percy replied as we sprinted out of the school and towards Long Island Sound.

We arrived at a hill near Long Island Sound when the sun started to set. I looked at Percy, who's face was lit up with a sea green light.

"What?" I panted. He didn't answer, instead he crack one of his huge smiles.

"Come on, it has been a long day." Percy said as he took me to a house near the top of the hill. The humongous door creaked open slowly.

"You can sleep here for tonight, I'll come get you in the morning." He point across the room at a couch with a blanket and a pillow sitting on the coffe table. I started to protest, but Percy walked out of the house and closed the door behind him. I wanted to go after him, but something told me I shouldn't. So I laid down on the couch, put the pillow under my head, and covered myself up and fell asleep instantly

**This is the first chapter of my first book on fanfiction. I thought it went pretty well and sorry about it being short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer and more entertaining.**

**Don't forget to review every review helps. **

**Thanks - The Running Man**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty everybody, I'm back with another chapter. I hope everybody likes it. I made sure to make this chapter longer and more enteresting, well at least I thought it was more enteresting, but it's up to the readers to deceide.**

Chapter Two

I awoke to a calm voice, "Wake up, young half-blood." I opened my eyes and saw a man, only his lower half was a horse.

"Ahhh!" I leapt backwards over the couch and everything went black.

"Hey, Bradley, wake up." Percy muttered as he shook me.

"Huh? What happened?" I sat up, rubbing my throbbing head.

"You flipped out when you saw Chiron in his centaur form and knocked yourself out." Percy laughed.

"Wait, Chiron, like from Greek Mythology? The same calm voice replied for Percy.

"Yes, it is I, but I should apologize for startling you like that demigod."

"No, it's fine, but a warning would have been nice." I groaned, still rubbing my throbbing head.

"Well good. Now on to more important matters, like who your godly parent is." Chiron explained as he stroked his beard.

"No need for that because I, already know." Percy chimed in.

"Percy, why did you not inform me last night?" Chiron pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly annoyed.

"I was tried after having to defend his butt, from hellhounds!" Percy replied in defense.

"Hey! I held my own pretty well with that baseball bat," I added, "but spit it out, Percy, who is my godly parent?"

"Your godly parent is Poseidon." Percy said.

"As in the Greek god of the Sea?"

"Yes, and welcome to the family, Bradley." Percy cracked a huge smile and Chiron grinned.

"Percy, come on, you know I hate riddles!" Then it hit me, "No way, we're brothers!"

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner! Come on let's leave Chiron alone and I'll give you a tour of Camp Half-Blood." Percy laughed. We left the Big House, as Percy called it, and walked towards the cabins.

During the tour, Percy showed me the strawberry fields that the camp uses to earn income to fund the camp, the lava rock climbing wall, the pegasi stables, the arena, and the archary range.

"Last and definitely not the least, your new home, the Poseidon cabin!" Percy announced. The cabin looked like an old fisherman's house. The cabin's exterior was made of wooden logs with a little screen door at the front. It was so simple, yet it was the perfect home.

"Wow!" I gasped with my mouth wide open.

"Yeah, I know, but wait until you see the inside." Percy held the door open and as soon I entered the cabin my nose was filled with a salt watery smell, which I loved. Inside the cabin was impressive, the floors were made of polished marble and the walls were decorated with magnificent paintings of Poseidon and sea creatures that Percy explained were very ancient. The cabin had some beds that had footlockers at the foot of them. My favorite part of my new home was the water fountain in the middle of the cabin. I walked up to the fountain in awe, the water was definitely sea water. I noticed that there were small, golden coins at the bottom of the fountain, I reached into the water and grabbed one of the coins.

"Those are golden Drachmas." "We use them for Iris messages and lots of other stuff, but Iris messages is what I mainly use them for." Percy picked up another drachma and flipped into the air.

"Iris messages?" I asked looking at a rainbow the fountain was making.

"Yeah, they're sort of like a video chat, here I'll show you." Percy tossed his drachma into the rainbow and it disappeared. "Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering." "Show me, Sally Blofis, New York City." An image appeared and a woman with black hair and sea green eyes, like Percy and I, and she was folding some laundry. "Hey Mom."

"Gosh! Percy! You scared me half to death!" Sally yelpped.

"Sorry Mom, but there's someone I want you to meet." Percy stepped aside and motioned for me to stand in front of the image.

"This is Bradley, he's another son of Poseidon." Percy said from behind me. Sally's face turned dark and grim, but guickly faded when she noticed my concern.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Mrs... Blowfish." I glanced at Percy for conformation, but he just laughed.

"It's Blofis. B-L-O-F-I-S. I'm guessing you're dyslexic like Percy." She giggled. A horn bellowed in the distance.

"Sorry Mom, we have to go, dinner time." Percy said anxiously.

"Okay, bye and Percy, be nice to your new brother." Sally joked. Percy rolled his eyes and swiped his hand through the mist and the image faded.

"Come on, man!" Percy called as he raced out the door torwards the pavilion.

After dinner, all the campers at Camp Half-Blood gathered around the fire pit for the sing along. Percy explained that the fire reflected the campers moods. The fire was blazing about eight feet tall and was shining a bright, lucious gold, so I'm guessing that all the campers were filled with joy.

"RRRRRRRREEEEEESSSSHHHHHH!" A loud, spine curling roar rang in the air. The fire dropped to a dull gray and all the campers froze.

"Hahaha! You're mine now!" A loud, booming voice bellowed. Percy sprang from his seat and grinned.

"Bradley, come on, you have got to see this!" We took off and the other campers started to follow. "Be seated! This is for Percy and Bradley alone." Chiron ordered. We reached the beach and found a giant sea serpent lying on the sand with a man standing triumphently on top of it holding a trident.

"Hey Dad!" Percy called to the man. The man looked up and let out a heart warming laugh.

"Haha! Hello my sons." Poseidon jumped down from the top of the creature and as he did he seemed to shrink to human size.

"H...Hey Dad." I gulpped.

"There is no need to be nervous son." Poseidon was wearing a fisherman's hat, a Hawaiian floral print shirt, khaki shorts, and sandles. "Our time is short boys, but I bring gifts, for you both." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a watch and a pen.

"No way, Tyson was able to fix it!" Percy grabbed the watch and put it on his wrist.

"And this is for you, Bradley." "It is a very powerful weapon, so don't hurt yourself." Poseidon handed me the pen.

"This is a powerful weapon?" I looked at the pen confused.

"Uncap it Bradley." I uncapped the pen and it transformed into a three foot bronze sword similar to Percy's, while the cap changed into a bronze dagger. "These weapons were forged many milienea ago to counter act Percy's sword, Riptide." Percy took out his pen and uncapped it and Riptide sprang to full form. "The sword was given the name, Παλιρροϊκό κύμα, and his little friend here is, Κυκλώνα."

"Tidal Wave and Cyclone." I repeated.

"Yes, very good son!" Poseidon laughed and clapped Percy and I on the back. "If you ever need to turn them back into pen form, just touch their hilts together and if you ever lose them, they will always reappear in your pocket, just like Percy's." I touched Tidal Wave and Cyclone's hilts together and they morphed back into a normal writing pen. Thunder rumbled over head. "Oh, that's my cue. I must leave you now, but do not worry we will meet again, sooner than you think." With that he dissolved into sand and left a sweet ocean smell behind. I put my pen in my pocket and prayed a thank you to Poseidon.

"What does that watch do Percy?" I asked as we turned and started back towards the fire pit.

"Alright, watch this." Percy pressed a button and the watch sprang into a shield. Percy's shield naild me right in the forehead and everything went black.

PERCY'S POV

"Ah great, that's the second time he's been knocked out today." I groaned as I bent down to put Bradley over my shoulder. I got back to the fire pit and everyone stopped and stared at me.

"It was an accident!" I rolled my eyes. "My shield hit him in the head!"

"Sure, what ever you say Jackson." Leo commented sarcastically.

"Leo, you're such a loser!" Piper spat.

"Hey, Beauty Queen, do you want me to set you're hair on fire?" Leo lit a fire ball in his hand.

"Do you want me to convince everyone at camp to beat you up?" Piper shot back. Their argument was cut short by a scream from the sky that sounded really familiar. BOOM! and then a spine tingling CRUNCH! was heard when the kid hit the ground.

"Jason! What the hell?" Leo screamed as he hopped over the edge of the crater.

"H..Hhh...Help." Jason muttered. Then he passed out.

**I hope this chapter was a little more entertaining and I left you guys with a cliffhanger. Leave me a review for some ideas about what happened to Jason or what he might need help with. Every review helps!**

**Thanks - The Running Man**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty everyone, here's the third chapter enjoy.**

_**Explode - Tay Zonday.**_

**Chapter Three**

PERCY'S POV

**"Oh gods! What happend to you Jason!" Piper whimpered as she held Jason's head in her arms.**

**"Quick! Get him on my back, so I can get him to the Big House!" Chiron ordered. Leo, Clarisse, and Piper helpped load Jason onto Chiron's back and then watched as he galloped away towards the Big House. **

**"Campfire dismissed, we don't want any campers eaten by thr cleaning harpies on our first day back, now do we?" I announced to the camperes who were still there trying to process what just happened. I carried Bradley back to our cabin and laid him on the nearest bed. For a little guy, he was really heavy. Not because he was fat, but he had so much muscle compacted into a 5'9" body. After I finished with Bradley, I got myself ready for bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was fast asleep.**

**BRADLEY'S POV**

**Two months later**

**I awoke in a cold sweat. I look over towards Percy's bed , but he wasn't there. It was about 4am and the sun was just starting to come up. I got out of bed and put on my camp t-shirt, my hoodie, and some shorts. I went to the Big House and opened the front door. I saw Percy making out with some blonde girl. Percy had his back to me and the girl's eyes widened when she saw me and squealed.**

**"Maybe I should...Holy shit!" I started to back out of the room, but before I could get out, Percy sprang over the couch, grabbed me by the throat and and slammed me into the wall. "H..he..hey Percy, it's me, Bradley." I chocked out. He pulled down my hood and then set me down on the floor. I let out a gasp for air. **

**"Oh... uh, sorry about that." Percy muttered. **

**"No... it's... okay..." I gasped with hands on my knees. **

**"Who is that Percy?" The girl muttered from behind the couch.**

**"Annabeth, this is my brother, Bradley." Percy looked at me as if to ask if I was okay. I nodded and managed a wave to Annabeth. She waved back with a smile, but it looked forced. Chiron stormed into the room with an angry look on his face.**

**"Jason is trying to rest, that fall completely shattered his legs." Chiron muttered in a hushed voice.**

**"Wait, who and what fall?" I asked concerned.**

**"I'll tell you when he wakes." Chiron muttered.**

"**Chiron, I need to talk to you in private." I whispered.**

**"Okay, but it will have to wait because I must stay by Jason's side."**

**"Come on Bradley, today is your first training sesson with me." Percy grinned.**

**"Oh no, what do you have planned?" Annabeth smirked as I followed Percy out of the Big House.**

**At the arena, Percy explained that our bronze weapons could only harm demigods, monsters, and gods.**

**"Okay, draw your weapon." Percy said as he uncapped Riptide. I uncapped my pen and Tidal Wave and Cyclone sprang to full form. "Okay, now we are going to work on blocking with both your sword and dagger." "Drop your dagger." I dropped my dagger and Percy pounced at me like a rabid squirel. I put my sword up just in time to block the attack. I kicked his legs out from under him, but he caught himself with his other hand and sliced the back of my leg. I dropped to one knee, and Percy put his sword point to my chest, smiled, and kicked me over into the sand.**

**"What the hell was that Percy!" I screamed as I struggled to stand up.**

**"The best way to learn is to be put in a dangerous situation now, again." Percy got into his fighting stance and attacked.**

**Training went on for at least six hours.**

**"Alright Bradley, last time." Percy said**

**"Finally." I groaned. I raised my dagger to attack since we switched training exercises.**

**I lunged with my dagger and Percy easily perried and the he kicked me in the face. I fell to the ground once again, covered in blood, cuts, and sand. Percy held out his hand and I took it. He helpped me limb to the showers. "Here, take a shower, the water will heal you right up." He pointed to the stall and left to take his own shower. When the water touched my injuries, they disappeared completely. After I got dressed, I was walking to the pavillion when this girl ran up beside me.**

**"Hey, nice job at training today." She said happily. She was several inches shorter than me and had long black hair, which was braided to the left side and fell over her shoulder. Her eyes were a stormy blue, like lightning. She was really cute and this was the girl that I had a crush on since the first time I saw here.**

**"Uhh, thanks, but I'm pretty sure I got my butt handed to me." I thought of how stupid I must have looked.**

**"Don't beat yourself down, Percy is the most skilled fight at camp, he is even better than all the Ares kids." She laughed.**

**"Oh, I'm Bradley Nickson, Son of Poseidon."**

**"I'm Bekki Laine, Daughter of Zeus."**

**"Are you the youngest out of the Zeus childen?"**

**"Yeah my brother, Neal Graham, is seventeen and the other girl became a Hunter of Artemis when she was sixteen, but she would be twenty-one now and I'm only sixteen."**

**"That's cool, I'm sixteen and I'm going to be seventeen in a couple of months."**

**"Cool, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after dinner?" Bekki asked shyly.**

**"Sure, considering I don't like to sing, I would be glad to skip out on the campfire."**

**Bekki laughed "You're funny, Bradley, see you after dinner." Bekki ran ahead to catch up with her other friends.**

BEKKI'S POV

**I can't believe that he said yes. I was totally expecting him to refuse, but I guess Aphrodite was watching. I got to the pavilion and saw Bradley sitting alone at the Poseidon table, since Percy was sitting with Annabeth and the Athena kids.**

**"Hey Neal, we should go sit with Bradley." I looked up at Neal with my best puppy dog eyes.**

**"You have a crush on him so why don't you go sit with him?" Neal muttered between bites of his taco.**

**"Oh, come on." I grabbed Neal's arm and dragged him to the Poseidon table.**

**"Hey!" Neal objected as his taco broke.**

**"Hey Bradley, whatcha eating?" I tried to start up a conversation.**

**"Chicken and dupplings." Bradley replied with a happy grin.**

**"Bekki has a crush on you!" Neal blurted out.**

**"Neal!" I squealed and zapped him in the arm.**

**"Ow! That hurt!" He shouted. Bradley raised an eyebrow, then he smiled.**

**"Well, that's nice to know, and I might have a crush on you too." Bradley's smile grew even wider.**

**"Really?" I asked anxiously.**

**"Yeah, why wouldn't I, you're prettier than all the Aphrodite girls." I felt my stomach do a somersault and my face turn red.**

**"I'm going to leave you two love birds alone." Neal rubbed his arm as he got up to leave. I got up and went and sat right next to Bradley. He smelled like fresh ocean water and his jet black hair was messy, and his sea green eyes were so caring.**

**"I know a great spot where we can hang out." I said trying to contain my excitement.**

**"Really, where?"**

**"It's a suprise." I giggled and Bradley grinned.**

**BRADLEY'S POV**

**After dinner Bekki took me deep into the woods and led me to a giant rock that looked like a fist.**

**"This is Zeus's fist." Bekki flew off the ground, landed on the fist, and held her arms out.**

**"Wow! How did you do that!" I stared up at her in awe. Gods she was beautiful. Her black hair was braided and it rested on her shoulder. She had a blue shirt on that said "The sky is my domain." and she wore tattered, blue skinny jeans with her converse sneakers.**

**"I just control the air and fly. And it looks like you're going to have to climb up." She laughed.**

**"I don't think so." I ran off towards a nearby pond and jumped in.**

**"Where are you going?" I willed the water to throw me high into the air and on to Zeus's fist.**

**"That was a little trick Percy showed me."**

**"Show off." We both laughed. We watched the sun set. Bekki was leaning back with her head against my chest.**

**"So, how long have you had a crush on me?" I asked.**

**"Well, since the first time I saw you, I guess."**

**"Same here, but I thought you would date never someone like me."**

**"Well, I guess you were wrong." Bekki entertwined her fingers with mine. We sat on top of Zeus's fist until we heard the cleaning harpies come out.**

**"Same place tomorrow after dinner?" She asked hopefully.**

**"Of course, I can't wait." I smiled. We got down and quietly made our way back to our cabins hand in hand. **

**We met at Zeus's fist every day that week after dinner.**

**"Bradley this week has been the best of my life." Bekki put her head on my shoulder**

**"Why is that?" I smiled.**

**"Because I've been with you, silly." She giggled. Tonight the sunset was especially beautiful, it colored the sky purple and pink. The fading light made Bekki look like a goddess. **

**"Bradley, can I ask you something?"**

**"Sure, go ahead."**

**"Have you had your first kiss?" She sat up and slid closer to me.**

**"Uh..no, have you?"**

**"No, but I hope to have it soon." She looked at me with those lightning blue eyes and we both leaned in and kissed each other. I felt like my brain had just melted and I started to feel light headed.**

**"Well, well, well, look at what we have here." A voice said from behind Bekki. Annabeth took off a baseball cap and became visible just as Percy climbed over the edge of Zeus's fist.**

**"So, this is why you've been disappearing after dinner." Percy laughed. I grabbed Bekki's hand and jumped off Zeus's fist into the pond and made an air bubble so she could breath.**

**"Nice job, but you scared me half to death when you jumped of Zeus's fist." Bekki was lying on my chest. I just shrugged and we kissed again.**

**I hope you all liked the third chapter and I'm sorry for not posting this sooner, but I went to new Batman movie midnight release and no I wasn't involed in the shooting.**

**Don't forget to R&R. - The Running Man**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

JASON'S POV

I opened my eyes to find Chiron sitting in wheel chair form by my cot.

"Chiron, what happened to me?" I asked struggling to sit up. Chiron pushed me back into the bed.

"Two months ago, you fell out of the sky and crash landed here. The fall completely crushed your legs and then you passed out. We managed to get some ambrosia and nectar into you so, your legs should have healed by now." Chiron said with a concerning expression on his face.

"I've been out for two whole months?"

"Don't fret, we contacted Camp Jupiter and informed them that you were here."

"Mount. Tam. is acting up and Atlas has been crying out in pain for days. That's why I came up here, but I got caught in a freak storm."

"Why would Zeus strike you out of the sky?"

"It wasn't Zeus." A new voice came from the door way. The guy looked kinda like Percy, with sea green eyes and long, messy hair, but this guy was shorter. "This is what I wanted to talk to you about, Chiron." The guy said sternly.

"Ah yes, Jason this is Bradley." Chiron stated. I nodded and Bradley nodded back. "Jason is new here and..." Chiron started to say something, but Bradley cut him off.

"No he's not. Jason is Roman and he lives a Camp Jupiter, he is the kid who fell from the sky." Bradley sounded annoyed that Chiron tried to lie to him.

"Yes, but how did you find out?"

"Percy told me Camp Half-Blood is where GREEK demigods come for safety and training. I also knew the Romans adopted the gods after Greece fell. And you metioned Jason when I tried to explain my dream to you a couple of days ago." Chiron cursed in ancient Greek under his breath.

"What was your dream about?" I asked curiously.

"I was on top a Moutain in California."

"That must have been Mount. Tam." I added.

"I saw a man struggling hold something up."

"Atlas." I muttered under my breath.

"Then a tornado with blood red lightning surrounding it came from the sky. Once the tornado touched the mountain, it disappeared and in its place was a gaint man with a white and blue robe. He had snow white hair with a with beard. His staff had clouds and red lightning circling it. He starred at me with solid gold eyes and I felt like I was going to erupt into flames. He voice boomed "I am Uranus, Father Sky, and the father of that pathetic Titan, Kronos!" Then he slammed his staff into the grounded and I woke up."

"Red lightning. That was what hit me before I fell out of the sky." I remembered the pain that surged through my body and then the free fall towards Camp Half-Blood.

BRADLEY'S POV

I stormed out of the Big House, enraged that Chiron had lied too me.

"Hey, Bradley! Wait up!" Jason called as he rushed out of the Big House.

"Hey Jason." I groaned without even looking at him.

"I'm guessing you're related to Percy?" Jason was about as tall as Percy, he had sandy blonde hair, and electric blue eyes like Bekki's.

"Yes, and I'm gonna guess son of Jupiter." Jason nodded.

"Bradley! Help!" Bekki came running over Half-Blood Hill screaming.

"What Bekki!" I ran to meet her as I uncapped Tidal Wave and Cyclone.

"Neal! He needs help!"

"Alright, stay here with Jason." I sprinted up the hill and on the other side I saw Neal fighting six Hellhounds and a group of Telkines.

"Neal! Hold on! I'm coming!" I yelled. Just then a Hellhound pounced a chomped Neal's foot. He let out a spine tingling yell that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

I ran faster as the Hellhound drug Neal towards the woods. The other monsters tried to stop me, but I slid under a Telkine and sliced its legs and he exploded into golden dust. Then rest of the monsters formed a circle around me, blocking my path to Neal. A Hellhound pounced towards me and I stepped forward and brought Tidal Wave up in a wide arch. The Hellhound yelpped and disintergrated, I threw Cyclone towards another Telkine and impaled it in between the eyes. I didn't have time to admire my work because a explosion sent me flying backwards and disintergrated all the remaining monsters. I got to my feet shakily. "Neal!" I ran towards the crater and my heart stopped. I got down on one knee and picked up Neal's camp necklace with three different beads on the leather string. I got to my feet and walked back towards camp, filled with sadness.

I crossed the camp boarders and found Bekki sitting on the Big House porch talking Chiron. Bekki shot up and rushed towards me, but slowed when she saw the necklace in my hands.

"Where's Neal?" Bekki had tears swelling up in her eyes. I shook my head and handed her the necklace.

"Bekki, I'm really..." I started to say sorry, but she interupted.

"I thought you would do anything for me!" She screamed in my face. Tears were pouring down her face now.

"I tried..." I stammered. I went to hug her.

"Stay away from me!" she put her hand on my chest and shocked me and sent me backwards at least five feet. I hit the ground and laid there, smelling the burnt flesh on my chest.

BEKKI'S POV

I was at Neal's funeral holding onto his camp necklace for dear life. It was all I had left of my big brother. We burned a sky blue shroud with an eagle and lightning embroidered on it. After the funeral I went to Zeus's fist to think. I was sitting there sobbing, when lightning struck beside me and a man appeared. I nearly had a heart attack.

"So, my daughter, what troubles you?" the man said putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Dad?" I asked dumbfounded. Zeus let out a small chuckle.

"Yes Bekki, now what troubles my daughter?"

"Bradley. He said he would do anything for me because he loves me, but he let Neal die."

"No he didn't, I watched the whole thing, he did as much as he could, but there was nothing he could do." I looked at Zeus astonished. "In fact he mourns Neal as much, if not more than you, look." Zeus pointed towards the beach. Bradley was down on his hands and knees. He punch the ground and a jet of water shot up. I put my hand over my mouth as I let out a gasp.

"Go to him and comfort him." With that Zeus turned into an eagle and soared away.

I went to the tree line and hide behind a tree.

"Why wasn't I fast enough! Why couldn't I save him!" Bradley was crying his eyes out. He punched the ground again and I heard a sickining _crunch. _

"Alright that's enough mister." I jogged over and sat down next to him. He looked up at me, his face was streaked from where tears have been running down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry." he muttered weakly.

"Shhh, it's okay Bradley, it wasn't your fault, Zeus told me there was nothing you could do." I wrapped him in a hug and he looked up towards the sky and then he hugged me back.

"Now, lets go get that hand looked at." I helped him up and walked him towards the infirmary.

"Hey, Will do you think you could take a looke at Bradley's hand?" I asked.

"Sure, be there in a second, go sit on that bed over there." Will pointed towards an empty cot.

"I'll be back in the morning to check on you." I told Bradley before I kissed him on the cheek.

"Bekki?" Bradley grabbed my shoulder as I was walking away.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." I came back to his bed and kissed him on the lips.

"I'll be back tomorrow." I turned and left the infirmary.


End file.
